This training program in disease-oriented neuroscience has been funded for the past 29 years, and involves the Departments of Neurology, Neurosurgery, Pediatrics, Internal Medicine, Anesthesia, Emergency Medicine, Psychology, Human Genetics, Radiology, Cell & Developmental Biology, Cardiovascular Medicine, Pathology, and Epidemiology at the University of Michigan and the VA Ann Arbor Health System. More than 35,000 square feet of laboratory space are available for basic research, and 42 faculty members, most of whom are physician-scientists, serve as mentors. We train physicians and basic scientists to conduct basic and clinical disease-oriented neuroscience. We offer basic science and translational science training in cell and molecular neuroscience, neurochemistry, neurophysiology, neuropharmacology, and neurogenetics. We offer clinical science training in neurodegenerative disorders, neuromuscular diseases, sleep disorders, stroke, and systems neuroscience. Laboratory based research training is a largely a traditional project oriented approach with careful mentoring by trainee preceptors. Clinical research training involves evaluation of clinical disorders, clinical-pathological correlations, experimental therapeutics, anatomic, molecular and functional imaging, and epidemiological studies. Training is in the individual laboratory or clinical program but is supplemented by interdisciplinary and collaborative project meetings, seminars, and appropriate course work. All trainees in clinical science programs are required to enroll in the School of Public Health's Masters Program in Clinical Research Design and Statistical Analysis. Trainees are neurologists, neurosurgeons, pediatricians, or other physicians who have completed clinical training and select a basic or clinical research career, and biomedical scientists who seek training in disease-oriented basic neuroscience. Trainees are selected competitively by the program's Executive Committee. This training program is embedded within the rich research environment of the University of Michigan which includes a highly collegial and interdisciplinary neuroscience research community, excellent core resources for biomedical research, and strong resources for clinical research. The latter include a very strong School of Public Health, and very strong clinical research and mentoring resources supported by our CTSA. Individual mentors are responsible for guiding their trainees in generating research proposals, supervising trainees' work, and evaluating trainees' performance with additional mentoring provided by discipline specific committees for each trainee and general oversight by the Executive Committee. Our prior trainees have been successful in proceeding to productive academic careers and we have to turn away excellent applicants for training grant positions. We propose to increase our trainee number from 4 to 6 postdoctoral fellows per year. Efforts are made to recruit qualified women and minority students for training at all levels.